Demon Cyborg
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: If he had chosen a different path in life he wouldn't have been underestimated. If he chose to be a ninja, enemies would have gone after him with everything and everyone they had & knew. If his parents had even been alive no force on the planet would make them think he was as weak as he made himself look. He gave up looking for a thrill and the thrill still found a way to find him.


**Yo! It's Sunday!**

 **I know what your all thinking…** _ **'Oh Foy…why do you do this to yourself…?'**_ **and my answer to that is… uhmm…**

 **Anyway…I have finally reached that point in my life that I find powerful MCs appealing (not sexually…not all the time…). That alone should warn you what to expect from any new story from starting NOW. To clarify, from** _ **this very story**_ **,** _this one_ **, the MCs are going to be super strong. Not like I'm going to throw them into battle with, idk, genin Ino, and then they puff their chest proudly at the fact they had just beaten a twelve year old girl. Nope. They'll barely fight. What the hell am I saying? This whole super MC started with 'Red Dawn'.**

 **Moving on. As the name of this story indicates, Naruto is going to be a cyborg (or organic robot) and he will be, for lack of a better word to emphasize this enough, strong. If you have been reading my stories from the very beginning, or close to the beginning, then you should know that despite this I would make sure that the story is at least interesting. His strength and skill won't spoil the story, believe me. If you are still intrigued, thanks for giving it a try. I appreciate it.**

 **To be honest, it was either I put this out or one of my top five new story choices called 'Loyalty', it's a mafia story. Let's see how this story is received before I bring out another.**

 **This story was thought up by my great friend** _ **Jojo the shadow**_ **and he graciously let me make it. He thought of the idea of Naruto being like the DCU's Cyborg (the one in the comics) and I checked the net about it. I freaking loved it. Thus this story was born. Thank you Jojo!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading 'Demon Cyborg'**

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto**

CHAPTER ONE

A man with jet black hair and a deep, face engraved frown looked on as little children ran around the park. Even though he clearly couldn't show it on his face he was happy that they were still innocent and could still see the world for what it was not. He spied his shy, older son tentatively speak to a group of children with his right hand firmly holding his younger brothers hand. Itachi, eight years old, was a boy who learnt very quickly and even though Fugaku, his father, had made the mortal mistake of showing him a mountain of dead bodies he had killed with his own hands in the last war the stoic older brother still tried to be an older brother to Sasuke, four years old. He could sense other Uchiha clan mates guarding the Konoha park, as well as a few other clans and clan-less parents watching on for anything out of place. The man, who had now been revealed to be the clan head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku, winked at his older son when the boy waved for his permission to go a little bit away with Sasuke to play with a few Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka children as well as two Hyuuga girls. Even though Itachi was among the oldest in the group of children he took his role as Sasuke's protector very seriously. The gaggle of children shuffled away close to the edge of the forest but he trusted a few Nara men, who were lounging under the shade, to stay aware for any danger. Today was a public holiday in Konoha to celebrate the late Yondaime Hokage's birthday; everyone just wanted to relax and chat with each other.

Minato Namikaze's birthday, or at least the day they found him on the steps of the orphanage, was celebrated throughout fire country and partly in allied villages not because he was one of the strongest shinobi to ever be part of the Konoha ninja force, or even because he was one of the best Hokage's in history. Rather, it was because Minato had been one of the main minds to usher in the technological revolution throughout the country and by extension the continent. He wasn't the first person to come up with the idea of a computer that stored hundreds of years of knowledge or even a cell phone that was so portable it could be carried in the pocket but rather he had created various applications and machines that had so far safeguarded konoha's technological integrity by creating a firewall that fended off and _infected_ any other computer that tried to hack them, going further to stealing information from that computer and taking it back to Konoha. He and a group of friends that he had graduated from the academy with had thought of this idea and it came into reality eight years later. This group of friends also invented machines and tools that made ninja and civilian life easier. So, technically speaking, it wasn't Minato Namikaze day, but rather it was dubbed 'Flash tech day' since Minato had been a prominent figure among the group of friends; they had agreed to call their group 'Flash tech'.

Fugaku could see some of the adults taking pictures with their phones and some Nara children playing games on hand held consoles. The new tech wave that washed over Konoha didn't encourage laziness, the people were merely just grateful for having it.

The older Uchiha male's eyes strayed a little to the left of where the children were playing and he spied a curious blonde child sitting rigidly on a wooden bench. The blonde boy had red tipped spikey blonde hair with three whiskers on his pale white face; he was wearing a plain blue shirt and black shorts with black sandals. The boy looked at the children that were playing near his bench curiously, his face almost blank of any emotion as he watched on, silent as night. The hands on his lap twitched slightly and his eyebrows rose a little when he felt someone else sit on the bench. He turned his head to the person and smiled wanly at Rin Aburame, wife to the clan head of the Aburame clan,

"Good morning, Aburame-sama,"

The woman too was sitting in a rigid posture, just a little more relaxed than the blonde boy, "how are you today, Naruto-kun?"

He nodded and looked back at the children, who were now playing 'hunter ninja, missing ninja', "I am well, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I am also well. Don't you want to play with them?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her question, "I do not see the purpose of 'playing with them', it wouldn't serve any purpose to my mind and my body at my current stage,"

"You are a child, Naruto-kun, children play and make friends," she pointed out lowly,

"Are you saying that 'playing' would benefit me by attaining prospective allies that will assist me if or when I call? So far my attempts at find these allies amongst my age mates have been very unsuccessful,"

The corner of Rin's lips twitched upwards, "with the way you speak it's no wonder you can't find friends,"

He looked at her, his hands still on his laps but his feet not yet able to touch the ground, "my observations on the fully-grown populace are that the smarter the person, the more others would gravitate towards them, is that not so with children?"

She shook her head, "children and adults are very different, their minds are still developing so they require smaller, more easier words for them to understand. This also applies to the logic they use in everyday activities; the simpler, the better,"

He cocked his head to the side a little as he looked into her eyes, which were blocked by her black glasses, "so you are implying that I should dumb my words down so they would better comprehend what I say?" her lips twitched up again but she nodded, "how dumb?"

She pursed her lips to stifle her laugh, "first off, don't tell them that you're dumbing your words down,"

"Noted," he nodded with a small smile,

"You should try something within academy age children; they should be about ready to start anyway,"

"And you are certain it would work?" he asked,

"Positive. I would even give you someone to start with," a kakaichu crawled out from her collar and buzzed off into the forest, five minutes later her son walked out and she stood up, "Naruto-kun, this is my son, Shino-chan,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Naruto said with a small smile as he gave the young Aburame a small wave, he caught the older woman's look before he corrected himself, "I mean, hiya, Shino-san!" she again pursed her lips to contain the small laugh that was about to titter out,

Shino raised an eyebrow and nodded back, "hello, Naruto-san," he didn't want to face the disappointment of when this person would run away from him after they found out he had a hive, he was sure that if his heart broke again he would never attempt to get friends again. Shino would have to see who exactly this person was before he could open up,

"I'll just leave you two to play, if either of you need me I'll be over there with the other mothers and Kuma-chan," she nodded over her shoulder to a cluster of blankets where when, and a few young children, including her two year old daughter, sat on and ate sandwiches, "don't get into trouble," she said as she walked off. As she was far enough he sighed to herself, _'Minato-kun, Kushina-chan…what have you done to your son…?'_

Back with Naruto his reflective sky blue eyes looked at Shino and the boy looked back, both waiting for the other to speak first before Naruto took the initiative, "so what games do ya like to play?" inside his head a list of games for their age began to roll out from a section of his storage box, binary numbers flittered around his line of vision as Shino's name was stored into his database, instinctively he began to download as much information as possible on Shino, just like he had done for every individual he had set his eyes on, this was how he knew that Rin Aburame was the clan heads wife when she had met him on the playground a month ago,

The Aburame shrugged, "I don't know any,"

At that moment short, quick static passed through Naruto's eyes as his computer brain speed downloaded ten children's movies, speed watched all ten movies, analysed their behaviour and opened his mouth to speak, after thoroughly considering how to incorporate with Shino, this was within four minutes of awkward silence, "how about we play 'I spy' over there," he pointed to the lake in the park,

"Ok, great," Shino replied as Naruto took his hand, shocked that Naruto wasn't repulsed by him, and ran towards the lake.

A few adults that watched Naruto and Shino race off to wherever they were going sighed as one that the boys were at least trying to be friends. Everyone knew that Minato and Kushina were genius inventors that had helped revolutionized the technological world with their inventions and ideas, which was why a few of their close friends suspected that the couple had gone above and beyond in the love they had for their child by turning him into a cyborg. Though Naruto hadn't displayed any physical proof that he was half robot he had displayed intelligence and agility that was considered high chunin level. Just the other day, Naruto had been caught up in the middle of a store robbery while he and his civilian caretaker were out buying milk and cereal. The moment the man whipped out his knife to slit the store owner's throat Naruto just looked at him, face blank besides his slightly screwed lips, and threw a single lollipop from the stand beside him which broke into the man's head and killed him immediately. He didn't even seem fazed that he had just killed someone; rather he was the one that was comforting his hyperventilating caretaker.

Naruto was able to hold a reasonable conversation with his parent's students but he had problems finding friends with his age mates. This was not only because the Yondaime and the former ANBU commander's students were obligated to take care of Naruto but rather they had sworn that every time they spoke to him he was humouring them. It was both endearing and adorable in a funny way; this was why older people gravitated towards him. They wouldn't even be surprised that his exceptional knowledge of things had drawn in Shimura Danzo, which was not true.

The foreseeable problem that Naruto had shown about his rapidly growing mind and body was that he was so knowledgeable of things that he was bored nearly all the time, they mildly suspected that when he was listening to his adult friends tell him stories, whether of their ninja or civilian adventures, his wide eyed wonder and questions was just him trying to be polite. The fact still remained that he claimed the shinobi life was much too boring for him, he said that he would be content living as a working civilian, even though his parents had left him a substantial amount of money which was managed by Kakashi until he was of age or, at this rate, until he was eight.

The reality that not too many people were aware of was that after the Kyuubi had been sealed into Naruto and the Sandaime sacrificed his life in Minato's place Naruto became sick. His skin turned pasty white and there were red rings around his eyes. The doctors they had consulted told them that the demon chakra that had been in the air and inhaled by Naruto during the Kyuubi attack had formed massive tumours in his body; the reason Minato and Kushina weren't affected was because they had already formed a sort of immunity to the thin amount of beast chakra in the air, Kushina because she once held the beast and Minato from his day-to-day association with her. The tumours in the boy's body were so many and so big that they predicted that he would be dead in three years, after seriously considering his Uzumaki genes and the fact that his jinchuriki status was slowing down his descent to a slow, painful death. The distraught couple didn't even want to think what would happen if their precious son was to die; they didn't care if the Kyuubi was unsealed, rather they mentally resolved to leave Konoha and never return. The two star inventors then devised a plan to keep Naruto healthy, keep the Kyuubi contained and have Naruto ready for the world if or when he became a ninja. They combined all of their knowledge of computers, engineering, mechanics and fuinjutsu and created a single finger nail sized chip.

They called it the _Organo-Cy_. The computer chip was placed into Naruto's head, deep between both halves of his brain by Tsunade Senju, assisted by Rin Aburame and Shizune Kato. The single chip that had been planted in Naruto's brain resulted in his brain and body being taken over by the computer, though externally he was still a human. He bled, felt limited pain and could feel various emotions. The chip merged fully with Naruto and they became one and the same with Naruto being able to control his computer mind when he was three, a year after a tragic lab explosion had taken his parents away from him. He got the Organo-Cy when he was two and his parents were killed by a lab explosion a week later. Naruto wasn't too keen on revealing this information to people but there were a few things that he couldn't hide, like the fact that his caretaker had caught him sitting on the window sill at midnight, his eyes closed and an advanced headphone over his head which charged him up until an hour before he was supposed to wake up. It was a time he half shutdown his body to save power, so he wasn't able to sense the woman entering his room to quickly check up on him before she had to run off for a date (midnight dates shouldn't be an uncommon thing, guys).

The boy was glad she promised to keep his secret.

From Naruto's perspective, being an organic robot, or a cyborg, was a boring existence. There would be no point of going on triple S rank missions or fighting crime if he was always going to win with minimum effort. The super computer in his head made him aware that very soon, when his body had stopped growing, his body would begin to incorporate metal and added circuitry, hidden under some skin so he still looked human, and this fact alone saddened him. Not because he would soon lose his humanity, he had been resolved to this loss when he had merged with the Organo-Cy, but rather because it would increase his chances of winning a confrontation by _another_ hundred percent, making two hundred percent. At his current age he was smarter than a chunin Nara, faster than a chunin Inuzuka, stronger than a chunin Akimichi, swifter than a chunin Hyuuga, has better instinct than a chunin Uchiha and would soon begin to download jutsu or memorize jutsu he saw when he was older and had better control over his mind. Why bother trying to look for an adrenaline rush when he was certain to live past it? It was best if he didn't disillusion himself by saying that he would go out into the world and look for this adrenaline high.

It was a boring existence indeed.

At the moment the young Namikaze and Aburame were sitting next to the lake and pointing at random things around them. They looked happy.

Rin Aburame thought that the Organo-Cy computer chip implant would preserve Naruto's humanity but rather it had only ensured to preserve his life.

Little did anyone know that Naruto Namikaze would get one of the biggest adrenaline rushes many years to come. Zetsu didn't know it, as he watched the blonde boy point at a fish that popped out of the water and imitating the way it popped its lips, Shino laughed quietly at that, but Naruto was not as weak as he made himself to seem.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Eight years later_

"Here's your order sir, sorry for the delay,"

"'bout time,"

A twelve year old waiter in a neat white shirt, sharp black trousers, black shoes and a black half apron tied around his waist apologized again as he dropped a steaming cup of caramel tea and a plate of rice balls stacked in a conical pyramid. He bowed and shuffled back to the back of a counter which he leaned against, and waited for the next customer to walk in to place his order. The place was fairly populated as droning conversations were exchanged, it was about nine in the night and it was the first day of the weekend, which meant only one thing. It was date night.

He sent a smile and a small wave to a particular table at the back of the restaurant. Yugao and Genma, two of the three members of former team Kushina, were having their date this night. So far so good, Genma hadn't said anything stupid, yet, and Yugao hadn't randomly yelled at someone for chewing too loudly. Naruto made sure he had picked the soothing music that poured from the hidden speakers, after taking permission from the manager, of course.

Naruto was now fairly independent from his adult friends and he now had full control of his life, even though he was still a minor and wasn't a ninja. Popular poll among his adult friends was that he was ready to live on his own, though they still checked up on him randomly. He looked over the people in the restaurant and his eyes shuttered, then names of the customers hung above their heads. He still spoke with the eloquence of an old man but he tried his best to speak the right way to the right crowd, which was harder than you thought when you were so grammatically sound.

He perked up when the door opened and his eyes lit up as he saw that it was Asuma and Kureanai, he nodded slightly when he saw that the Sarutobi pulled out his girlfriend's seat before he took his own, then he pounced on them,

"Good evening, Asuma-san, Kureanai-chan, and welcome to the Candlelit. My name is Naruto," he thumbed his name tag and continued, "what would you two be having this evening?" he prepared his paper pad and pen and smirked in amusement at the eye rolls they sent him,

"Good to see you too, Blondie," Asuma said and winced when Kureanai stepped on his foot,

"Be nice, it's not your fault you lost your poker game with him," the man slumped backwards into his chair, "anything new happen to you, Naruto-kun?"

"We'll I scored this job a month ago-"

"Even though you don't _need_ it," Asuma muttered, he winced again when his foot was stepped on,

"And I'm applying for a professorship in Fujimura Guren university in the fire country capital," he said with some excitement shining through his eyes,

"I still think you're too young for that," the genjutsu mistress said,

"I've graduated from college and university; I've written essays and done projects to replace teaching in a class and submitted them to Konoha collage. The university said the same thing but they can't bar me from getting the professorship, it'll be a great accomplishment for me," he puffed out his chest in pride,

"You would have been even greater if you became a ninja. Heck I bet you'd be a jounin by now,"

"Maybe, maybe not, the fact remains that I can only go so far getting through every mission before I crack,"

"What makes being a professor different? That's the highest position in the academic world, as far as I know,"

"I get to teach in classes, even though I'm still considered 'young' for my age. I hear being an active teacher is a tumultuous adventure," he shrugged, "besides, I don't need to be a ninja to fight," he tapped his paper pad, "now, your order please,"

After he had served them their dinner and they had insisted he visit them sometime he went to the kitchen and sat down on a stool. Even though he was certain that seeking out adventures would bore him he still wanted a direction in his life, so he dived head first into the academic world. He had blown through every school he had enrolled in, attained nearly every degree possible, written essays to be taught in class to the college in Konoha and had gotten a few awards for his work.

Namikaze Naruto, son of the late Yondaime Hokage and the late ex-commander of the ANBU black ops, the semi-secret organic cyborg and who would have been the perfect shinobi if he signed up to be one, specialized in human psychology, every single sub-category in human psychology. He worked with the Yamanaka (and other ninja) in the psychiatric wards of the I&T and hospital. Inoichi Yamanaka, his direct supervisor, had said that he couldn't personally meet his patients, seeing as he was still a twelve year old and they thought he couldn't use the basic Henge since he was never taught. The patients wouldn't take him seriously and Inoichi thought that this ridicule would break Naruto's resolve. So they brainstormed and decided that Naruto should be a special consultant to these different psychiatric wards. For those close to Naruto, and those close to _them_ , they knew his job and the hefty checks they paid him monthly. He didn't need any other source of money but the organic cyborg had insisted that he wanted to remain as close to other people as possible to refine his knowledge of them. This being said he would be called to the psychiatric ward at any point in time to observe a patient that had stumped them as well as advise them on a way to approach he person, his advice were successful most of the time. He worked part-time in the Candlelit on weekends as a waiter, at a Yamanaka flower shop as an assistant florist to Fumi Yamanaka, Inoichi's wife, on Monday's, Friday's, as a junior chef in Ichikraku ramen and on weekdays at night and lastly as a disguised bouncer in a local strip club called 'Madam Chumi and her girl's' from midnight till morning on Sunday. He made sure to tell them that he may be randomly called away.

All of these jobs would have tired out a normal man, but Naruto wasn't normal and he wasn't all man. All he required was thirty minutes of recharging and he would have enough power to work through a whole week. Besides, his Tuesday till Thursday days (not nights) were free, this was usually when he went out to friends places, wrote essays and other stuff.

Even though he specialized in human psychology it didn't mean that he didn't know any other field.

At midnight he pressed his thumb over the small seal on the door and there was a soft click to show that it was locked. The manager of the Candlelit patted his shoulder firmly and said,

"Now you stay safe, kid," he was a fairly buff and tan man with a handle bar moustache, Naruto's database said that he used to be a jounin before he decided to open his own restaurant,

"Of course sir," the boy said, "see you tomorrow night sir," the man nodded and both parted ways. Naruto had chosen to be the last of five waiters and waitresses of the restaurant to close up shop with the manager, his way of extending the time he spends with people.

The boy rubbed his hands together to stave off the cold he felt. It was very close to winter so he wasn't too surprised, he was glad that he could command his liver to generate heat in his body, which he did. He was also glad that he brought a thick blue and white striped sweater with his work clothes under it; he also had a scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth. He might be a cyborg but he was still eighty two percent human, feeling cold and intense heat were things he couldn't fully suppress yet. He shivered a little and rubbed his hands again as he walked under the street lights towards his home in the upper class residential estate, which was where his parents used to live. His shoes echoed with each step he took and he looked around at every alley he passed by; he paused mid-step but continued like he never did. As he passed the last dark alleyway he paused as a knife was pressed onto the back of his neck,

"Don't even breathe, little boy," the person, a man, hissed quietly. Naruto sniffed in a little and caught a whiff of sake and from the way the man was sniffing every few seconds he could guess that he had been snorting drugs, Naruto kept the snarky words to himself, "nice and easy, give me your wallet," Naruto stayed still, his face emotionless as a quick spark passed through his eyes, "hey, why you stalling? Give the money,"

"I was just thinking of the best way to incapacitate you," he muttered and, quick as a flash, his left foot shot out backwards and nailed the man's left leg. The mugger yelled as he fell on one knee and Naruto, with his left heel, shortly spun on his right foot and smashed it against the side of the man's head, the last action had the man's head hit the ground with a resounding thud. Naruto turned back to the knocked out man and felt for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one; he didn't need to go through the rigorous paper work if he killed him.

He walked to the wall and leaned against it, rubbing his hands to warm them up before an ANBU squad dropped down in front of him. The only person absent was their captain, Cat. Falcon knelt down near the man and also felt for a pulse, "damn kid, he's out cold _and_ I bet he has a concussion,"

"He tried to mug me, it's just basic self-defence," Naruto said,

"Oh don't try and lie to us, we saw how you took him down," Gorilla said as he looked down at the victim, "that was a picture perfect reverse kick from the Crane foot taijutsu style,"

"The crane foot huh, how'd you get your hands on that?" Mantis said as he looked at the boy, ready to detect a lie as it came out,

"I must have read it somewhere. Do I have to sign anything…?" he quickly looked at the man he had knocked out and Falcon shook his head when he caught the meaning of his words,

"You're not in any kind of trouble kid. Like you said, this was self-defence," he hefted the man onto his shoulder, "now are you sure you don't want to become a ninja? I'm sure that Tsunade-sama would be happy to evaluate you after hearing you know a taijutsu style,"

Naruto shook his head, "for the thirty fourth time, I'm sure I don't want to be a ninja. Now, if I'm not needed, I'll be heading home now, I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. See you guys later," he said as he began to walk away,

"Don't forget we have a poker game Tuesday, your place,"

Naruto chuckled, turned around to face them and walked backwards to his home, "be ready to lose the clothes off you back then," he laughed as he ducked out of the way of a blunt kunai, running away, "I'm just being honest!"

"Smug brat, one of these days…" Gorilla shook his fist in the direction Naruto ran away in, his threat hanging in the air…until his two other teammates burst into low laughs, "I will regain my honour,"

"Leave honour for the samurai. Now, shut up, you idiot, let's go drop this guy in jail so he can cool off," Falcon said when he calmed down.

Naruto laughed as he ran to a stop in front of his house, he took in a slow deep breathe and calmed down as he placed his palm on his beautifully crafted wooden door, a seal glowed as it scanned his handprint before it clicked open, he slipped in and locked the door after him. The silence was deafening and he sighed quietly at this before he perked up a little when he remembered that he would be hosting a legal poker party on Tuesday. He clapped his hands twice and the light blinked on, he walked into the living room and placed his right palm on the dinner table. The table's surface glowed green before a full scaled hologram map of the house rose till it was Naruto's height,

"Complete security, house," the table blinked once to show that it understood his request; various seals, from the basement to the attic and seals that lined the walls, glowed green briefly before they went back to their normal colour. The technological aspect of his security merely clicked all at once and settled down, cameras' from every conceivable and decent angle turned on and the moment he walked out of the living room, entered his room and closed the door, motion, sound and chakra detectors turned on. Infrared red lasers crisscrossed themselves all over the house, besides his bedroom and his sensors told him which small robots that looked like stumpy vacuum cleaners hovered around under the lasers, making regular scans of the environment.

This was the usual security measures Naruto took as he lay down at night to recharge or if he wanted to 'upgrade' himself. His upgrades took a lot of concentration on his part, and power. So he always upgraded every once in a while as he recharged his power cells, and he always ensured that his house was completely secured and silent. If he did not carefully sort through and download the upgrades that were entering his head and body then it would give him a massive headache, slowing him down until he finally organised the new data. He couldn't _exactly_ die if he did not properly upgrade but he would be seriously stunted if he didn't do that, like every upgrade increased his processing power. His processing power was essential especially when he needed to come up with a response or solve a problem quickly. His current speed was a minute. Another example of how his upgrades helped was that it had helped him hack into the computer storage of the A rank taijutsu styles in the library. The Crane foot style was truly just a self-defence style but most didn't know it, the main reason he had been able to execute it without training was simply because his super computer brain had spread the information into his muscles, all he needed to do was perform the action, deciding the speed or amount of effort (or power) he put into it.

The boy took off his sweater and hung his work clothes in his wardrobe. He looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes trailed down at the long sleeve tattoo on his right arm. He sighed once again and ran his fingers through his blonde and red tipped hair, "I need to have some ramen in the morning before I go to work," he jumped onto his bed and lay on it as he placed a sleek, state-of-the-art, musical headphones over his head. He pressed the button on the right side and sighed in relaxation as new data began running through his head. As he closed his eyes to 'sleep' the infrared lasers, cameras' and motion sensors covered the room. The upgrade he was about to have ensured that he would be able to stay active for two weeks as well as increase his processing power. The next upgrade should maybe be in four years, if there wasn't any significant breakthrough in the technological world.

This time, as Zetsu watched Naruto 'sleep' through an upgrade, he began to worry. The boy had become a genius but not of combat but of education. Despite this he noted that the boy literally didn't fear any sort of violent confrontation, signs that he may or may not have read on how to fight from one of his parents books. He was tempted to just pounce and kidnap the boy as he slept but he knew better; the lasers in the room weren't only for detecting but also to defend Naruto when he was at his weakest, which was when he was asleep or upgrading, though Zetsu still didn't know about Naruto's Organo-Cy brain chip. The lasers cut at a molecular level, cauterized the wound so that regeneration would be incredibly difficult, the small vacuum-like robots that beeped silently as they hovered around the bed and all over the house were androids Naruto had modified, created by his parents, that would _swallow_ any infiltrator alive until Naruto woke up to free them, _if_ he wanted to free them. The sound and motion sensors worked like how a bat would find its food; if he so much as tried to inhale he would be detected, good thing he was mostly a plant. Then it finally came to the fuinjutsu protection around the house; it had taken some gentle prodding before he could slip past the seals around the walls but all it took was for him to push his head out of the wall a little more, into the slightly open area between the wall and the lasers and his chakra would be drained, his connection with escape sealed off and his life would be at the mercy of the android security.

He didn't want to think that a civilian boy had done all of the upgrades to the houses security seeing as the last time he had seen Naruto was when he was an awkward four year old boy that didn't know how to speak with his peers. He couldn't have known how to make such high level seals or know how to build such a securely destructive security system, right?

He refrained from shaking his head and swallowed thickly when an android robot stopped directly under where his yellow eyes were popping out, directly under a security camera so they wouldn't been seen by the night vision features. The android hovered in a circle and beeped blue twice, then two more joined it and circled around under the plant man. He could feel his chest tightening with fear, he did not want to be captured but he held himself back from making a break for it back the way he came. Zetsu closed his eyes and his body turned cold as he slowly eased his way back out of the house. As he fell out of the wall he immediately made a break for Ameagakure, swearing on his life that he wouldn't spy on Naruto in his home again. It wasn't yet the time that the Kyuubi was needed.

Meanwhile, back in the Namikaze house, Naruto snorted in his sleep as some drool slithered out of his mouth. His security robots exchanged the data they had collected from the unknown and unusual life signature in the wall. They all beeped and two of the androids stayed by the wall while the last went to patrol the door, already sending out a message through the air for the other robots to be vigilant.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Four years later_

There was low buzzing conversation in the air as the twelfth grade students of Konoha collage began packing up their books as the bell for the end of the class sounded, a distinct voice could be heard over the din, "Remember to submit your assignments in the next class, the topic is on the board. You all know how I get when assignments get to me late. Don't forget that even though tomorrow is the inter-school debate and quiz competition you are all still expected by the school to attend homeroom, understood?"

"Yes, Professor!" the oldest class of the local college chorused, even though there were more than fifty students in attendance for the class, with desks stacked on wide stairs to the very back, the tall, blonde with red tipped teenager could still be seen and heard very well. This young professor was in black trousers fitted for his body and a short sleeved black shirt with a red Namikaze clan symbol on both shoulders, he also wore black sneakers and a bandage wrapped around his left hand.

The young man now had two whole sleeve tattoos along with more all over his torso and neck which he was never too shy to show, like now that his black arm tattoos, winding down to his fingers, were visible to the whole class given the fact he was in a short sleeve shirt. The art that had been permanently drawn onto his arms depicted two black nine tailed foxes with their tails wound around his arms and connected at the back of his neck while their growling mouths looked down at his hands. If he was to ever take off his shirt one would be able to see a beautiful depiction of a cliff on his abdomen, an artful heart over where his heart was with his parent's names woven on it, and a massive tattoo of his father's clan symbol interwoven with his mothers on the small of his back. There were even more ink art scattered all over his body; around his neck, upper back and his fingers. Each tattoo was among the upgrades he chose to happen to his body, which meant that he had to option of upgrading and having no tattoos at all. The tattoos served different purposes and symbolized different things to him, the general purpose was his way of reminding himself that he was special and that he was still unimaginably strong.

He had been working in the college of Konoha for two years now and they allowed him to have as many tattoos as he wanted but they drew the line on face tattoos, having them on his neck was far enough and Naruto was content with that. Little did he know was that the college didn't allow their teachers to have tattoos _at_ _all_ , but they allowed Naruto to have because his resume had been so exceptional it would have been a grand mistake on their part if they rejected him. Naruto was a psychology teacher, one of three in the college, and he was tasked to teach four differently lettered classes from the ninth to the twelfth grade (making sixteen classes), on six fields of psychology while his fellow psychology teachers taught the rest. He had the most workload among them because he was the youngest; the most willing to work and had shown them his certificates showing that he could teach everything in the course. This meant that immediately after a class he had to rush to another, then another after that until recess, before he had to continue again. He did so untiringly for two years and from there his reputation among his students and the other teachers in the college grew. Plus, he helped support the well esteemed college with some of the money he had accumulated by forming a club and funding a breakfast school meeting six times a year for both students and staff.

He smiled widely at his class and waved for them to leave as he turned to his desk, which was at the very front of the class, and began organizing the books and pieces of paper he had used for the lecture. He locked them in a drawer on his desk and walked out of the empty lecture hall.

As he closed the door he turned to his right when he heard his name being called from down the semi-busy corridor where the student's lockers were placed, "Professor! Professor Namikaze!" the person that had been yelling his name collided with his chest clumsily but he steadied her shoulders before she could fall, "sorry," she giggled before she snorted and adjusted her glasses,

"How may I help you, Kumi-chan?" the girl that stood in front of him looked no older than fourteen with straight brown hair and brown eyes behind her medicated glasses. She was in a red sweater and a short black skirt with red and black striped tights falling down to her brown boots. She was hugging three large textbooks to her chest as she looked up at the taller young man,

"I need your help with a project my class sensei assigned me," she said and fumbled with her books to find the piece of paper she wrote it on, "I know it's here somewhere,"

"That can wait until Monday, I'm sure your project isn't due till next week,"

"Hai, Hai I know, I just don't want to get a failing grade, Kaa-san won't be happy if I do," she pouted and looked down when he ruffled her neatly combed black hair,

"Your kaa-san won't be happy if you overworked yourself either," he shushed her when she was about to raise a complaint, "you try your best, that's enough for her. Anytime I'm over she always tells me how serious you are, so believe me when I say that she has complete faith in you," he patted her shoulder and she ducked her head down, making sure to nudge her black glasses back up again as her face burned red,

"She says that…? Even though I'm not a ninja? Even though I don't have a hive?" she asked quietly as students began exiting the school in small groups,

"Yes, you're not the first, only or last Aburame to not have a hive,"

She was silent for a minute before she looked up at him and smiled widely, "thank you sensei,"

"Don't worry about it. Now, you should get going before your friends leave you," she squeaked when she saw her friends waving from the main doors,

"Oh yeah, sorry guys!" she ran to them quickly but shouted over her shoulder to the professor, "Tou-san says that you should visit sometime,"

"I'll come over this evening!" he shouted after her as she left through the doors, he chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the door. Now he worked all week at the college but when he still worked for the psychiatric wards of Konoha, as well as sometimes in the Yamanaka flower shop on his free days.

That was when his sensors almost went crazy with warnings; he turned around and spotted a man with an orange mask melt out from a locker and look at him. He could basically taste his amusement,

"So this is what the _great_ Namikaze spawn turned into, a feeble civilian teacher. Your parents must be rolling in their graves,"

"My parents would be proud of the decisions I've made, don't bring them into this," he replied as calmly as possible, his parents and their death were a sensitive subject only his friends could speak about, this man was not his friend, "who are you?"

"My name doesn't mean anything to you, Naruto, but I'll humour you just this once," he began walking to Naruto and the boy clenched his fists in case a fight started, "my name," he said as he reached Naruto, just a feet away from the boy, the boy noticed that this one eyed man had a spinning sharingan but it was already too late, "is Obito Uchiha, former student of Minato Namikaze," Naruto's world began turning and just before he could fall onto the ground Obito grabbed his shoulder and both were swallowed up in a kamui.

That night, when Naruto didn't make it to Shibi Aburame's house for the visit his daughter had said he would come for alarm bells were raised in the Aburame parents heads as they looked at each other; Naruto _**never**_ forgot about visiting anyone, especially when he was the one that set the time, and he also _**never**_ forgot to inform his hosts that he would be late or not be able to come at all. Naruto's visits were always pleasant; he even made sure that his childhood friend, Shino (a jounin), or his ninth grade student, Kumi, weren't left out of the conversation. So when midnight had reached and Naruto still hadn't shown up Shino and his father looked at each other silently before they made their decision to go to Naruto's house to check up on him, while Rin ushered Kuma to the living room to maybe watch some TV to get her mind off Naruto.

The Aburame stopped in front of the dark Namikaze house and looked at the small lawn that lay in front of the door. They pushed past the small metal fence and Shino placed his hand on the door, the house computer scanned his hand print and the door clicked open. Another thing that raised alarm bells was that he house was still dark. Both Aburame mentally commanded their hive to spread out all over the house and search for Naruto, but when they all came back and reported that he was nowhere to be found they immediately ran to the Hokage's mansion to report that Naruto had been kidnapped, probably by the Akatsuki.

The rogue organisation had first been sighted when they took the one tails from the current Kazekage, from there more and more tailed beast holders were disappearing and their dead bodies being found in different places. Now they had the one to six tails. Asuma had sustained a career ending injury at the hands of Kakuzu and Hidan two years ago for trying to push the duo away from Konoha while he waited for back up. Till this day Naruto was still apologizing to the man, who now opened a weapons shop with the Higuarashi's, and the man still told him that it was his duty to protect him. Kakashi and Gai, who were on a joint mission with their teams, had caught up just in time when they received the urgent message from Ino and buried Hidan's head while seriously injuring Kakuzu, the older man had retreated. Diedara had been killed by Sakura, Sasuke and Sai, who were jounin, as they were coming back from Snow country, Sasori had lost a lot of puppets that day but he had chosen he wise decision of retreating. So far, the only members they were aware of that were still alive were Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, the red masked man and the mysterious leader. It might look like the Akatsuki was falling apart but they still had strong members among them.

Now their worst fears had been realized; Naruto the civilian professor had been taken away by the Akatsuki.

 _An underground prison cell,_

 _The Amekage tower,_

 _Ameagakure no Sato,_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and his electric blue eyes spun, thin static passed through them as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. This time there wasn't a friendly glint in his eyes or a brotherly smile on his lips; now his face was clean of all emotion before he frowned sharply, _'status report,'_ he thought and his brain commanded his cells to run through his body to check if there was anything out of place, then it checked if his communications system was still active, _'all the chakra pouring on the building is clouding the signal, I can't send message to Shino until I leave the building…'_ he could only assume that when he didn't show up for his scheduled meeting with the Aburame clan head and his family they had reported it to the Hokage. He sat up straight and looked around; his blue eyes glowed brightly in the dark as he observed the dank and dark cell he was kept in. He could smell death in the air and the dozens of dead rats littered at the far corner. The cyborg pushed himself to his feet and looked up at the small, barred window at the rain that poured outside; apparently they were laced with chakra.

He ran through his system again before he spun on his heel and knelt down on one knee near the locking seal on the prison door. His eyes glowed and a sharp beam of light shot out from his left eye, scanned the seal and he processed it through the section of his memory storage for fuinjutsu. The people that had taken him assumed that he was just a rich civilian with limited knowledge of jutsu, so he wouldn't be able to break out of a level two locking seal; he snorted in amusement when he projected the seal in a blue hologram over the seal on the prison door. He ran a finger over the fox tattoos eye on his left hand and a brush flickered to sight on his hand, at first it was pixelated until it was became completely physical. He swiped the brush over the seal twice, forming two red parallel lines and held the _ram_ hand seal with his left hand (his free hand since the brush is in his right),

" _Break,"_ he whispered and the hologram seal merged with the seal on the door and a crack formed cleanly through it. He stood back up, idly dispelling his brush, and pushed open the door. The corridor he stood in stretched far into the darkness with empty prison cells on the sides. The organic cyborgs eyes glowed as his vision in the dark increased, then he touched the wall to his right when he felt an electric current pass through it, "form a map," he muttered and his mind flowed with the electricity passing through the dim lights till it covered the whole building. A large scale hologram of the electrical system in the Amekage tower shone from his left eye, and he filled in the gaps on places that there was no electricity. He pulled back his hand and it flopped to his side as the hologram entered his mind. He began walking mechanically to where his map said an exit into a stairwell that led upwards…

Little did he know, all the living members of the Akatsuki were assembled in the room where the seven tails had just finished being sealed. The next course of action was to take Kyuubi from Naruto before all going to take Hachibi from Killer bee.

Or…

Better yet, they didn't know that Naruto was free and he wasn't too pleased that he was going to miss the debate and quiz competition in the college the next day. He entered the throne room, where the remaining Akatsuki members were meeting, and stood at the door. Within five seconds his mind had already downloaded and scanned their details,

"How the fu-" Obito started,

Naruto raised his hand and a they could see a black hole in his palm that slowly began to shine blue with chakra, "Deidera, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Nagato, Obito, Sasori, and unidentified plant creature… _ **you will all die,**_ "

All the information he had acquired was mostly from security camera recordings and photos taken in secret of them as they fought seeing as their _Online Jutsu Information Library_ * had been burned off the internet after their induction into the S rank organisation. He couldn't be a hundred percent sure that each and every skill and jutsu he saw them use were the only things in their repertoire, especially since there weren't many video recordings of Nagato, Obito, Konan and Zetsu, and limited video information on Kisame concerning his sword, Samehada; he had to hack into the Kiriagakure village information database to sift through what the sword could do alone, he had to apply even more power to a section of his mind to guess what the sword could do with its user. The hardest person in the room to research on was Obito Uchiha, who was identified by analysing the remnants of the fingernails left on his shoulder where he was grabbed; he could possibly the most inactive member of the organisation, only being sited fleetingly speaking with the immediate past Mizukage. He decided to open up the compartment in his mind he used to store information on kekkai genkai, then picked out the Uchiha sharingan from the dozens there. From that point he merely made sure to apply precautions so that genjutsu wouldn't work on him as easily as before. The problem lay on the fact that in his information database, which was partly stored in his head and partly stored in dozens of servers under his family house merely for space until he upgraded again, spoke about a Mangekyo sharingan and an eternal Mangekyo sharingan, only highlighting that they were the higher forms of the doujutsu. This was the limit to what he could gather; apparently the Uchiha didn't upload all of their information to the Konoha clan database. He decided that he would be extra cautious around the two Uchiha's; it wouldn't do to be knocked out as easily as he had before. The easiest and fastest ninjas he gathered information on were Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu seeing as even though their jutsu lists and large, helpful, parts of their online bingo book had been wiped off the web, the Ame computer experts had forgotten to go through all the other servers of every hidden village the two ninjas had affected, which quite frankly was nearly every single one. There were video siting's and even old podcast discussions on the true extent of Kakuzu's abilities in a little known town in Swamp country called Mizubi. Piecing all of this information together and deciding which was believable and not wasn't too hard for the cyborg.

He accumulated all of this information into a file, backed it up to a server in his home and made numerous, critical decisions to how he was going to face each and every one of them; from taijutsu style to counter-defensive-and-offensive jutsu. He unlocked various mechanical limiters in his body, strengthening his arms and loosening him up so that he would be able to fight at top speed with little to no problem. He had no intention to go easy on a room full of S rank missing ninjas so he triple checked his control of his giant well of chakra and prepared to open up a pathway of chakra so that he could use the Kyuubi chakra in him. He had upgraded many times in the past; presently this was his thirteenth upgrade and with each upgrade the assimilated Organo-Cy chip in his brain evolved even more, making sure to stay at least three generations ahead of the current time, which was why he was able to bypass quadruple firewalls almost too easily and why he had something called a ' _Digital Nine Tailed Amaterasu Wall_ ' a sort of super powered firewall that was able to render a computer and other associating computers brain dead if they ever attempted to hack into his mind. Among the things each upgrade added or improved are increased storage, multi-tasking, chakra blasters, increased chakra control, digital firewall drill, among others; each improvement or addition varied in each upgrade but the constant improvement made with each upgrade was to his processing power. When he was four it would take him an average of five to seven minutes to gather information to solve a problem, when he was ten it took him two and a half minutes, when he was thirteen it too him a minute but now, as a sixteen year old, it took him five to fifteen seconds, all depending on how important the assignment was.

With that said, after gathering all the information on the members of the Akatsuki, incorporating, storing and preparing to use this information, adding his outrage at being kidnapped so easily and the small joy of finally being able to enter a fight against possibly worthy opponents, it took Naruto five seconds to process everything, especially considering the fact that as he stepped into the room and stopped after six steps forward he was already ready to wage war.

His right palm, now levelled at them, glowed blue and before they could gather their surprise at a civilian psychology professor being able to perform this, a photon beam of pure, condensed and compressed chakra shot out of his palm and warped straight to Sasori.

 **Authors note**

 ***** **Online Jutsu Information Library: is an online library created to catalogue each and every jutsu (nin-, tai-, gen-, Fuin-, ken-,jui-,etc.) created through history, as well as the ninjas registered in their respective villages. Each village and country has their online jutsu library with their ninjas registered on them, and since there is no such thing as cataloguing every jutsu created in history it is being updated every day. The technicians that maintain their respective village catalogues work hand in hand with the physical libraries (which are still patronized), especially since online libraries are more secured and contain secret jutsu, besides clan jutsu. The Online Jutsu Information Catalogue should not be confused with the Ninja Registry or the Missing Ninja Registry (which is also called the 'Digital Bingo Book') because each is different from the other but each work with the other since jutsu is interpreted as an international concept (everyone has it). It should also be noted that there are many other online or digital websites or databases.**

 **That's that about that.**

 **Naruto may be strong but what are his chances against nine S rank ninjas and Zetsu? Considering all his upgrades and his hidden strength as well as the Akatsuki (I don't need to say what they are capable of doing) tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Next story post or update is on Friday.**

 **Drop a review, would you so kindly, and I will see you on the flip side.**

 **Foy.**


End file.
